degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheUltimateDegrassi/Degrassi: Two Point OH! (Blog 2) The Characters
Hello Degrassians, this is my second blog that will introduce the characters of Degrassi:Two Point OH! And here is the list :) Angela Jeremiah, Freshman. A girl who reunites with her childhood friends from Elementary School and comes to realize that her crush is now dating her old best friend. Should Angela keep away from the drama, or should she kiss the guy that could ignite a year of trouble? Blake Chambers, Freshman. A guy who is quirky and mature. He is apart of the Degrassi Journalism group and he also runs the Degrassi Grapevine. Blake tends to become over obsessive when it comes to crushing on someone. But this crush could drive him over to the edge. Jessica Saint, Freshman. A girl who is eccentric and independent. She is the ultimate party planner who is free spirited. But sometimes Jessica's insecurities in her looks can get in the way of her enjoying herself. How can Jessyca overcome her insecurities? Trey Connors, Freshman. The new guy at Degrassi who is laid back and a bit of a bad ass. He fools around with every girl and steals their hearts and throws it in the trash. But he meets someone that could change his life forever and takes him on a ride of crazy. Katharine Wright, Freshman. A girl who is misunderstood but comes off as the boyfriend stealer of Degrassi. She is a loner but manages to keep a smile on her face. Backstabbing and Betrayal is the only thing keeping her sane at Degrassi. Alan Bell, Freshman. A guy who is apart of the Freshman swim team, his father is the coach of the team. Alan tries to earn spot as captain of the team, but earning the spot could earn some enemies as well. He is currently dating Heather Moore. Heather Moore, Freshman. Captain of the Degrassi Power Squad and plans to do a lot of good for the team, she is mature and stays far away from childishness. Knows when to have fun and also knows when it's time to get serious. Nolan Hoss, Freshman. A male dancer and will do just about anything to get noticed by anyone out of school. But living poorly with abusive parents could get in the way of that. Nolan meets a dance crew that could change his life forever but soon realizes that they're not who they say they are. Ricky Finland, Freshman. A guy who is apart of the Degrassi swim team along with Alan and is also competing for the spot as captain just like Alan. The two have an all-out rivalry for the spot. He'll do just about anything to get the spot, whether he hurts people doing it or not. Genesis Vines, Freshman. A girl who is just looking for a positive outlook in life, her greatest fear is being bored and to entertain herself and others, she dresses up as different people and creates different personalities that interact with different people at school. She is a good time, but her multiple personalities may cause drama. Principle Wilson, the new principle at Degrassi CS. She plans to make a lot of changes at Degrassi but her intentions isn't what everyone thinks it is. Now that Mr. Simpson is gone, Principle Wilson is planning a lot for Degrassi this year. Category:Blog posts